Christmas with the Mercers
by Lestatic
Summary: Well basically the title says it all.


-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own Four Brothers. Neither do I own anyone else mentioned, they belong to my sister, (Rivario) I just loaned her characters for this story.

Jack strolled happily down along the sidewalk towards Dylan's place. It was Christmas Day and he was visiting with her to invite her over for dinner. He smiled as he passed a park, the weather, as was usual in Detroit, was snowy, some kids were making snow angels and others were having a snowball fight. He grinned, looking forward to having a fight with his brothers later on. Dylan only lived a few blocks from him, in a house with her old man and big brother. He wasn't surprised to find Dylan already waiting for him as he reached the corner of her street. Standing on the doorstep to her house, wrapped in a long bomber style, white jacket, a blue scarf tied tight around her neck. She had wool gloves on yet was blowing into her hands to keep them warm as she looked around for her visitor. As her eyes rested on Jack at the corner she grinned and jumped down the steps one by one and quickly paced over to Jack.

"Hey Loser." She said, hitting his arm in a playful punch.  
"Hey Dyl Doh." He replied with a grin as he threw a lazy arm around her shoulder.

"I hope you know that the only reason I'm not gonna hit you hard is 'cause it's Christmas, so I'll ignore your comment just this once. Merry Christmas."  
"Mom wants to know if you wanna come round for dinner." Jack replied, as he lead the way down the sidewalk back towards his place. "And you're gonna hafta come if you want your gift."

"My gift?" Dylan asked, grinning suddenly, "Alright then, I suppose I'll come around. Besides, I've got a gift for your mom as well."

"So," Jack said, "Where's my gift?"

"Well I'm you're gift silly." Dylan said in a false sickly sweet voice, "You get to spend some time with me, you're very lucky."

"You know you're the lucky one." Jack said, as he began heading back towards Dylan's place "You get to spend time with me."

"Whatever white trash." Dylan laughed, "Come on then, I'll give you your real gift."

The pair reached Dylan's house and walked in still laughing. Dylan stopped, looking at her reflection in the hall stand mirror. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold.

"Real cute." Jack said, "We better make a move soon,"

"You just want your gift don't you?" Dylan asked, smiling, "Come on then," She said, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the living room, where her dad and her brother were playing on a new computer game.  
"Hey Mercer." Her brother said, without looking away from his game.  
"Dean." Jack replied, nodding his greeting, "Bradley." He said, acknowledging Dylan's dad. Dylan, who had let go of his hand and was now rummaging under the Christmas tree, turned to her brother and dad.  
"You guys are so rude." She said, pulling two baubles from the tree and throwing them at Dean and her dad. Both initially ignored the baubles hitting the backs of their heads but apparently it was enough to put Dean off hi game play and with one wrong move he steered his car into a barrier and crashed, losing the game to his dad, who turned around to Dylan and grinned.  
"Thanks Dyl." He said. "Hey Jack."  
"No problem." Dylan grinned, tilting her head to one side. "Everybody laugh at Dean 'cause he lost the game."

Dean scowled and threw the control down against the floor, "I'm gonna kill you." He yelled, and shot at Dylan. Dylan put her feet up as a barrier against her brother who was now lying across her feet trying to pin her so he could sit on her.  
"Come on," Bradley said, light heartedly.

"Yeah, you guys might squash my gift." Jack said, laughing, along with Bradley.

"Jaaack!" Dylan said, forgetting about fighting Dean and sitting down cross legged, "You're supposed to care more about-" But before she got to finish her sentence she had been knocked over by Dean, who had thrown all his weight against her and was now punching her.  
"Ow!" She cried, "Stop it Dean!" She added, kicking at him and grabbing at his hair.

"Alright guys," Bradley said, "Let Jack have his gift. Come on Dean, we'll have a rematch."

"Fine." Dean said, letting go of Dylan, "I'll get you later." He muttered to her. Dylan mimicked him silently repeating 'I'll get you later' before, grabbing the gift and giving it proudly to Jack.

"I fought for this." She said, grinning. Jack smiled, not having a clue what was beneath the bright green, checked gift wrap. Eagerly, he tore open the package and pulled out a box. Inside he saw, was an unopened Buzz Light-year action figure.

"Oh God." Jack said, smiling despite feeling a bit embarrassed of opening this in front of Dean and Bradley.  
"Well, I knew you got yours taken off you by that bully kid," Dylan said. "So I bought you a new one."  
"Thanks." Jack laughed, looking at the toy and feeling a sting at his eyes and his throat drying up. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Dylan said, putting her arms around him and giving him a quick hug. "Come on then, let's go get some chocolate milk and go on to your house."

"Good Plan." Jack agreed.


End file.
